Sannen E Gumi no Nichijou
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Keseharian kelas 3-E/Drabble/Care for A review?


Sum:Keseharian dari kelas 3-E

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

Warning: Geje, typo, alur kecepetan

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Hari Sialnya Isogai**

#STAGE 1

"Mas-mas~! Sini deh sama akyuu!"

 _Mampus._

Isogai mengutuk dirinya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, awalnya tadi dia mau pergi ke sekolah, tapinya, dia terlambat karena semalem nonton Boku no P*ic*o, akhirnya dia iseng-iseng muter ke jalan sempit yang ada di sebelah kota, sialnya malah ketemu segerombolan banci.

"Permisi mbak.. s-saya mau sekolah,"

"Oh~ Masih sekolah, eikye juga sama, bolos yuk cyiiinnn,"

"Sori Mbak, saya ini siswa teladan, gak mungkin bolos,"

"Ahh~ Si Emas Bisa aja deh! Yuk Sini,"

 _Kam..fret..._

#STAGE 2

"Wah! Baru dateng nieh! Eh Ikemen! Darimana lu?"tanya Maehara, mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Isogai yang sukses membuat mereka jadi OTP baru dikelas "Udah deh Playboy Kelas Banci, gue mau masuk, ke ruang guru dulu,"

"Dih! Tega amat lu!"

"ISOGAI-KYUUNN!"

"WOY BANCI WOY! SEMBUNYIIN SI ISOGAI AMA MAEHARA! AMA YANG CAKEP-CAKEP!"

 _Ya Tuhan... Kenapa?_

#Stage 3

"Isogai! Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa banci ke sekolah?" tanya Koro-sensei "Maafkan aku, sensei, tidak akan kuulangi lagi,"

"Bukan begitu Isogai! Banci itu 'kan kebanyakan berbatang! Kalau mau kau harus potong 'anu' mu dulu baru bisa melakukannya dengan mereka! Nih Sensei kasih tau-,"

 _NJIR GUE DIKIRA HOMO TRANSGENDER_

#Stage 4

"Ya! Pelajaran selesai, silahkan pulang!"

"Kataoka, ini buku pelajaranmu-,"

"Maaf Isogai, aku harus pulang,"

 _KATAOKA MARAH YA TUHAN ANE HARUS GIMANA LAGI_

.

.

 **Kebaikan Hati sang Iblis**

"Ugh, pusing," keluh Terasaka, sehabis tadi dia disuruh muter-muter 7 keliling ia disuruh muter lagi 18 kali "Hee, Terasaka, kau capek?" tanya Karma.

"Mau Apa Lo? Makhluk Jahanam? Lo ga liat gue lagi pusing 7 keliling!? Lebih parah dari pusing pala barbie tau!" seru Terasaka.

"Dih, Galaknya, gue cuman mau kasih minum kok," kata Karma memberikan botol minuman, warnanya merah-merah "Ini apan?" tanya Terasaka "Jus stroberi," jawab Karma nyalse "Yaudah bener ya, gue minum,"

"Ah, Gue Lupa, Itu tadi awalnya air mentah, terus gue masukin pewarna baju, terus gue kasih stroberi yang masih mentah! Enak 'kan?"

"WOYY TAHAN WOYY SI TERASAKA ITU NGAPAIN MUTER-MUTER DI LAPANGAN LAGI!?"

.

.

 **Lampu Hijau**

Satu kelas menganga ketika Okuda berjalan ke arah Karma "K-Karma-kun,"kata Okuda.

"APAN NIH!? CONFESS!?" tanya Kayano

"TERUS SI NAGISA GIMANA!?" seru Rio, gak terima Otepehnya diambil.

"GUE KAGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" seru sang uke.

"Iya, Okuda-san? Ada apa?" tanya Karma sambil menyilangkan kakinya ke meja "A-Aku...,"

"Iya?" tanya Karma lagi, dia sudah mengharapkan lampu hijau dari Okuda.

"Tolong ajarin aku Bahasa Inggris! Aku nggak bisa-bisa! Kata Koro-sensei, kamu pinter bahasa Inggris!"

Hening.

"Sabar Ya, Karma," kata Sugino dan Nagisa mengelus-elus bahu Karma "Nyuyaa, kenapa jadi gini? Padahal aku sudah capek capek merekomendasikan Karma!"

"Ne, Koro-sensei, Sugino, Nagisa, Terasaka?"

"Bentar oy, ngapain gue dibawa-bawa?" tanya Terasaka.

"Iyaaa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Pernah ngerasai gak... rasanya nelen pisau asli?"

"SELAMATKAN MEREKA DARI KARMA OY!"

.

.

 **Apa Salahku?**

Sore Hari yang cerah, burung-burung berterbangan, dan anak-anak kelas E baru saja pulang, di kelas, kita bisa lihat... kosong...

Kosong.

Eh. Bentar.

Enggak Kosong Deng!

Ada seorang Terasaka sedang duduk termenung, ia meletakkan kepalanya di lutut, nampaknya galau berat. Berat Sekali. Sangat, sangat berat.

Kemudian datanglah seorang Itona Horibe, sang Killua KW Super itu melupakan mobil-mobilannya di kelas, ia melihat Terasaka "Oi, Napa ngga pulang Terasaka?" tanya Itona, ia mengguncang bahu si gorila itu.

"Tona... gue mau nanya...,"

"Apan?" tanya Itona

"Gue salah apa sama si Makhluk Jahanam itu?" tanya Terasaka, yang ternyata udah nangis sampai membanjiri dunia "Makhluk Jahanam? Siapa? Karma?" tanya Itona "GUE SALAH APA SAMA DIA NA!? GUE CAPEK NA! GUE CAPEK! TAMPAR SAJA HAYATI MAS! TAMPAR MAS! BIAR MAS TAU RASANYA!"

"Ka, nomer Rumah Sakit Jiwa berapa?"

.

.

.

 **OWARI!**

 **Entah uda berapa lama ni cerita nongkrong di laptop**

 **Wks!**


End file.
